Ante la voluntad y la fuerza: Pasión
by GirlBender
Summary: Todo empezó con una conquista, siguió con un enamoramiento, odio, dolor, problemas y amor. Él la amaba a ella, pero ella lo odiaba; al menos hasta la llegada de un par de visitas inesperadas. (dedico este fic a Sukikyoshi y a todos los fanaticos del Sukka) AU
1. La llegada del amanecer triste

**Holii! NTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' solo era broma, pero ya va enserio! Que tal lectores? Como les va? Pues espero que muy bien! XD **

**como verán, este es mi primer fic Sukka, de ustedes depende si lo continuo o no, pueden ayudar con un par de reviews! Siiii...  
Bien, les dejo leer en paz, Nos leemos!**

* * *

****Eran tiempos horribles, al menos para la tribu de Kyoshi. En este pintoresco lugar al costado de un río, no habitaban más que unos indefensos campesinos indígenas, sin nadie a su disposición para ofrecerse a defenderlos o ayudarlos a mejorar su forma de ver y vivir la vida cotidiana. El pueblo sin duda alguna era bastante pequeño, a veces caluroso; y en invierno se podía contemplar la fuerte lluvia derramarse a diario, regando los cultivos y humedeciendo los troncos de leña que las personas cortaban para encender un poco de fuego y mantenerse junto al calor abrazador. Era un mañana de lunes, que recaía en ser nombrado un día de otoño; y como todos acostumbraban, emplearon sus rutinas de siempre. Las mujeres aseaban los hogares, las ancianas tejían abrigo, los hombres cosechaban el trigo, y las jóvenes sembraban en los prados, mientras tarareaban canciones con sus voces armoniosas, y cubrían sus rostros con sombreros para sol.

Las jóvenes eran similares en espíritu, todas risueñas y alegres, con inocencia que desbordaba de su alma y la necesidad de servir a su pueblo crecía siempre en sus corazones; ellas estaban dispuestas a ayudar al necesitado aunque no fuesen capaces de aquello. Físicamente muy hermosas. Unas de tez blanca, otras de piel morena, con cabellos rizos y lacios, y ojos penetrantes y sinceros.

Una de ellas era la muy amada Suki. Aquella joven madura, de cabellos rojizos y lacios. Poseía un cuerpo fino, con sensuales curvas y largas piernas. Su rostro era digno de una diosa; de ojos claros expresivos, acompañados por labios rojos y de tamaño perfecto. Cuando sonreía, se podía contemplar su blanca sonrisa, era como ver la imagen de un mismo cofre de blancas y brillantes perlas; y dentro de aquella boca yacían una y mil sonrisas de amor. Trabajaba por días arduamente, tendiendo sus servicios comunitarios y gratuitos a aquellos que necesitaban un respaldo más. Por las mañanas cultivaba los huertos, habían días en que enseñaba y cuidaba niños. Sus tardes las pasaba tejiendo abrigo para regalar en fechas especiales o simplemente para pasar el rato, suspirando sonoramente y cantando canciones de esperanza.

Aquella joven sin duda era hermosa. No solo en su físico, también en su corazón. Suki parecía un personaje ficticio, asemejaba salir de un cuento de hadas. Quizás era una indígena, pero de por sí muy cautivadora. Enamoraba a muchos hombres, pero nunca sintió verdadero amor para sí. Al menos no a esa edad, tan solo con dieciséis años.

Pasó el verano, casi llegaba a su conclusión. Todo era pasivo, y no estaban preocupados por nada; ni la comida, ni la vivienda… ni la seguridad. Un grave error que cometieron, no estar listos para el crimen en su pequeño pueblo. No tenían guardianes, nadie, ni siquiera el mismo gobernador. Todas las personas importantes se paseaban por las calles, junto con los plebeyos y pobres, nada los protegía, nada en lo absoluto.

Y se arrepintieron de ello. Lloraron la perdida y el dolor.

En el día cuarenta de otoño, una estación de seco clima. Las hojas de las espesas arboledas comenzaban a caerse, unas se podrían y la tierra las absorbía. El ocaso se inclinaba a rozar el cielo, y los aldeanos salían de diversas cabañas, todos con sus canastas y sombreros tejidos a mano. Sonreían entre ellos y se saludaban mutuamente, pasaron horas de tranquilidad en las que se escuchaban los gritos enérgicos y risas de todos los niños, incluso aún de ciertas hiperactivas jovenzuelas. Pero todo cambió desde ese día, día en que los nacionalistas atacaron.

Por los muelles, a orillas del océano que los rodeaba, se podían divisar muchos barcos. Eran grandes, metálicos y tenían banderas rojas con flamas como logo. Despedían abundante humo, que a su paso contaminaba los aires, provocando tosidos por doquier. De pronto sonó un estruendo por los muelles, y de esas naves se desprendieron unos puentes para brindar paso a nuevos seres. Cuando pusieron sus pies sobre la tierra, alguien gritó una frase con cantos de victoria; mientras los indígenas, curiosos, los observaban con resignación, en espera a cualquier señal o evento por ocurrir.

El bullicio perduraba. Y vaya que era demasiado. Pasaron segundos, pueblo contra nación, cara a cara; esperando alguna señal. Los nacionalistas de vestiduras rojas los observaban con desdén, y con sus escándalos y dramas intentaban intimidarlos. Pero luego reinó el silencio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo eso cesó. Se oyeron diversos disparos en el aire, y todos los ignorantes pobladores, asustados, gritaron y corrieron hasta más no poder. Varios murieron en el intento de escape. Sus cuerpos permanecieron fallecidos en el suelo, cubiertos por sangre. Algunos cadáveres eran rodeados por los seres amados del alma, aquella que habitó en esa cárcel de pieles y huesos, que ahora era liberada sin una oportunidad de decir palabra final. Sus parientes los acompañaban llorando desconsoladamente y temblando ante los estruendos. No tardó mucho para que los arboles y hojas secas comenzaran a incendiarse, consumiendo lenta y agobiadoramente los hogares construidos con tablas de madera. Un caos horrendo, el peor de toda su historia en el país.

Por uno de los barcos, el del centro y el más extenso; se podía contemplar a un hombre de gran complexión. Era de cabellos castaños, piel morena, ojos azules y una espesa pero bien recortada barba. Sus brazos y abdomen se distinguían bastante musculosos, y apenas se cubrían por un traje de fina seda. Su traje se veía altamente confeccionado, y era de tonos azules con algunos bordes blancos. Veía las tierras lejanas a él por medio de un telescopio, y su postura era muy erguida, acompañada de mirada fría. Al llegar allá, todos los que aterrizaron anteriormente pararon; se reverenciaron ante él y alguien lo presentó. Su nombre era Sokka, jefe de la armada de la nación.

Sokka llegó y pudo ver el caos en el pequeño pueblo, donde de forma discreta y maliciosa, esbozó media sonrisa y sus cejas se encorvaron. Llamó a uno de sus acompañantes, uno que vestía armadura. Le hizo una mueca y éste le entregó una caja fina y larga. El mismo que le brindó la caja hizo sonar a los vientos una trompeta, y nuevamente, el silencio llegó. Los pocos sobrevivientes presentes en la ocasión, esos que no habían sido apresados, se quedaron estáticos y aguardaron a su fin. Sentían como la desgracia les llegaba; sentían que era el castigo por su ignorancia. Al oír cómo se abría la caja de madera pulida, se distinguieron gestos miedosos. Unos abrazaban a sus pequeños, quienes derramaban lágrimas en las túnicas de sus padres. Y luego se fijaron en ella. En aquella gran espada de tonalidad oscura que el joven moreno tenía en sus manos. Sokka la tomó, la observó y luego pasó su dedo por la filosa hoja, en un ángulo seguro que le aseguraba no se iba a cortar.

La apoyó en el suelo, y se recostó levemente sobre sí. Un par de tripulante que se hallaban tras de él, obedecieron ante su chasquido de dedos, y quedaron firmes y estáticos frente al joven. Todos se intimidaron aún más, todos menos un amable anciano, quien ponía su empeño en un vano esfuerzo porque una pequeña niña dejara de llorar.

"¡Niña!"Espetó un obeso guardia señalando a la pequeña de al fondo mientras todos se movían bruscamente a los lados. Y cuando se acercó a ella y vieron como la niña palidecía y temblaba, comenzaron a susurrar. No se entendía claramente lo que conversaban, pero traían enorme pesar al ambiente que de por sí, ya anteriormente era malo e incómodo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó el mismo. Ella tragó saliva y se irguió.

"K…Koko" afirmó la pequeña, intentando fuertemente contenerse y no balbucear. En ese momento se supo, que había llegado su fin. Esa chiquilla había irrumpido en el acto del gran jefe, y por su impertinencia habría de morir degollada. Pero el amable anciano, delgado y de cabello gris, Oyaji; no le permitiría marcharse, no aún. El señor se ofreció a morir, su vida a cambio de la de ella. Al principio fue difícil, pero misericordiosamente, el jefe Sokka aceptó.

Los guardias lo tomaron y ataron de manos y pies, pateándolo con fuerza y esperando el deber del moreno. Este apuró, y entre mirada fría y perversa, con su espada lo apuñaló. No a la cabeza, no al abdomen; no a las piernas…fue al corazón. A aquel puro y humilde corazón, igual al de todos los indígenas presentes. La sangre corría por la espada de Sokka, y este solo pidió un trapo y la limpió. El trapo blanco se tiñó de carmín, y luego, rápidamente, al suelo lo botó. Los indígenas, entristecidos, gemían y lamentaban presenciar acto como tal. Y de pronto, un grito de llanto eufórico se escuchó. Entre la gente se abría paso, y el general Sokka se preparaba para otra ejecución.

Pero no. No la acecinó. Más bien la contempló, la admiró de cabeza a pies.

Allí, parado frente al cadáver de su víctima más reciente, yacía una joven indígena, y la mujer más hermosa que vio. Ella era de tez pálida y ojos cristalinamente azules. Era reluciente. Su espesa cabellera era lacia y llevadera con el viento, de tonos rojizos y cortada hasta sus hombros. Eso le hizo bajar la mirada hacia su cuerpo, igual de ferviente que su fino rostro. Su busto era firme, ni muy pequeño ni muy abultado. Tenía un abdomen plano, y las ropas que usaba dejaban ver a la luz su desnuda piel. Esa piel que cubría sus definidas y curveadas caderas, aquellas mismas que contrastaban con su cintura, formando para sus costados, una bellísima figura femenina.

Aquella joven era, perfecta. Y él, se enamoró de ella. A primera vista.

La idea era inconcebible. El renombrado general Sokka no lo podía imaginar. No era capaz de imaginar a la sociedad burda, hablando mal de él y despojándole de sus pertenencias. Todas las otras mujeres le darían la espalda; y los caballeros lo golpearían, por el simple hecho de que se habría entregado a la victima de rango inferior. A los de la alta clase no les simpatizaban los indígenas y campesinos. Sokka sería muy criticado e incluso lo llevarían a la muerte si se relacionara con ella.

Pero la razón no le impidió compasiones por ella. Extrañamente, la amó desde que la vio correr hasta el cuerpo que recién había acecinado. Ella, a pesar de no desearlo, lo cautivó, cautivó el corazón del joven que tanto odió.

Toda la gente que bajaba de los barcos amenazaba al pueblo, el lugar se había convertido en un caos. Cada uno de los aldeanos era asechado y maltratado por la nación conquistadora, que día con día abarcaba más de sus terrenos y territorios. Más gente se quedaba sin casa y pasaron meses desde que no se veía una sonrisa. El general Sokka, por otra parte, divagaba en sus pensamientos y emociones. No podía verla sufrir, él estaba ciegamente enamorado de la joven Suki. Pero ella nunca le correspondió. Suki lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, a toda voluntad. Sentía un rencor profundo en su ser hacia ese hombre de ojos azules, pues él le había arrebatado de las manos a uno de sus mejores amigos en la vida. Oyaji siempre la consoló y le apoyó incondicionalmente, era como un abuelo para ella. Pero llegó Sokka y se lo quitó, con su propia mano y espada lo apuñaló. Y no solo ello, ¡asesinó a muchos de sus amigos! Lo quería lejos de ella, sin importar el precio a pagar. Y eso a Sokka no le importaba, nunca escuchó lo que ella tenía por decirle, solo la adoraba sordamente. Amaba su físico, e incluso comenzaba a notar su bondad y simpleza. Muchas veces la cortejó, pero ella nunca correspondió a sus sentimientos. Tras varios intentos fallidos, el joven Sokka comenzaba a frustrarse. Pensaba en cómo hacer que ella le acompañara siempre, que le perteneciese su amor, más sin embargo, no lograba descifrar el misterio.

_Esa furia en su rostro,_

_Enojo en su mirada,_

_Puños apretados_

_Ocultados tras mechones de cabello._

_Aquel que la desafía_

_Sabrá que es el fin de su día_

_Porque hoy no fue nada bueno_

_Y su mirada alberga rencor._

_¡Alguien va a pagar su desilusión!_

_Alguien en este mundo sentirá su dolor_

_Todos creen que ya se le ha de pasar este enojo,_

_Pero aquel que la conoce bien sabe que no es así_

_Lo sabe desde que vio esa nueva chispa en lo profundo de su ojo._

_Adelante, intenten dañarle_

_Eso no les servirá de nada._

_Porque aunque parezca retoño débil y risueño_

_Puede mostrar una venenosa flor._

_Porque si le haces algún daño,_

_No te mostrará ni lo más mínimo de misericordia y amor. _

_Aquel rostro fino, ojos claros y labios ceñidos,_

_Si en una ocasión la ves en ese estado, sabrás que el tiempo llegó._

_Verás que aquella sonrisa en un llanto se transformó._

_Porque si le insultases grandemente, eso le ha de dañar_

_Oirás como su corazón se desquebraja_

_Y su manto de felicidad se rebaja._

_Aquellos rizos ondulados que flotan levemente con el viento_

_Se erizarán cual cabellos de gato cuando cae asustado o muerto._

_Esa vista alegre que solo ella puede mostrar_

_Desvanecerá entre los aires_

_Cuando ella se vaya a enojar. _

_Y por eso alguien pagará por su enojo_

_Alguien sentirá dolor._


	2. Casamiento o Acecinato, La gran decición

_**CAPITULO 2: CONDENADA**_

* * *

Y al fin, Sokka había encontrado la solución a sus problemas. Aquella mirada intensa y gozosa reflejaba ilusión e inteligencia. Sintió como si todos sus problemas desaparecieran con una sola elección; y esa elección fue la de Hacer a Suki su mujer, convertirla en su esposa. Aquella idea era más que descabellada; iba contra todos los principios de su país, y seguramente se quedaría sin nada cuando lo descubriesen. Incluso corría el riesgo de morir degollado, y todo a causa de un amor y un casamiento. Eso a él no le importaba, el amaba a la campesina, aunque no pareciese cierto.

Pero ella lo odiaba a él. Al hombre que se llevó consigo sus sonrisas y su libertad, que esclavizó a su pueblo y asesinó a muchos de sus amigos. Ese hombre que amenazaba a su familia, pero que era dulce con ella. Suki despreciaba ese amor con cada célula de su delicado cuerpo. Y es que siempre la humillaba con respecto a esos asuntos, la hacía sentir tan impotente y discriminada. El pueblo de Kyoshi jamás fue conocido por ser discriminativo, pero lamentablemente ella marcó la excepción. Había veces en las que, cuando pasaba el rato con sus amigas, le llegaban preciosos obsequios con el conquistador como remitente. Todas sus amigas la observaban con desdén y ensuciaban su reputación con rumores que inventaban. ¡Todos esos rumores a causa de los costosos y bellos obsequios! Cualquiera hubiese deseado estar en su lugar, pero ella no lo veía así.

Suki era conocida como la indígena campesina más bella y refinada que alguna vez se pudo conocer. Ella era la dueña de los suspiros de diversos hombres, el ejemplo a seguir de los niños y la hija que toda mujer deseaba tener; muchos creían que los espíritus le regalaron un cuerpo tan bello como recompensa por ser tan bondadosa. O al menos eso solían creer, hasta que ese conquistador llegó a invadir su preciada vida. Y era cierto, él era conquistador; de todas sus tierras y su tribu, más no de su corazón. Porque por causa suya, Suki debió renunciar a sus sueños, y día a día sus recuerdos le invadían.

Recordaba fuertemente con imágenes frescas y latentes; su memoria no olvidaba ese día en que tuvo que convertirse en su mujer. Recordaba como esos hombres de ropas rojas llegaron ante ella y sus amigas, y como todas sus amigas fueron fríamente ignoradas al tiempo en que doblegaban sus rodillas ante su persona. Los susodichos pidieron que asistiera con ellos, pero al ver que Suki se negaba la forzaron a llegar ante la presencia del temido joven moreno. Y cuando llegó a esa gran oficina construida por leños teñidos del sudor de los que tomaron como esclavos, El general Sokka se transformó completamente. Él la veía como si fuese otra persona, no asemejaba ser él, tenía un semblante distinto. Suki era sostenida y dos guardias más cuidaban de la salida, ella reflejaba odio y él reflejaba amor.

La veía con el cielo en los ojos, como el cielo en un día soleado. Su respiración emanaba paz y su mirada reflejaba ilusión; era como si frente a él, se encontrara la mismísima Afrodita. Aquel joven de ojos azules, portador de prendas de lino, extendió a un lado su manto y con pasos suaves se acercó a la muchacha. Ella se paralizó por instantes; nunca supo desde hacía cuanto comenzó a temerle; Suki se perdió en sus pensamientos y luego reaccionó. Algo la trajo de vuelta, no fue ni más ni menos que los gestos de Sokka. El muchacho, que ahora estaba cerca, tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza y la besó; ordenó a los guardias que se fueran y luego la invitó a tomar asiento.

Al principio se negó; pero sabía, por la mirada que aquel hombre traía, que esto no era un juego y debía de aceptar. Él comenzó diciéndole como se enamoró de ella al momento en que la vio, ese día tan glorioso donde el destino se compadeció de su existencia y puso en su camino un alma tan bella. Le dijo como se frustraba cada vez que ella rechazaba sus obsequios; que le entristecía tanto ver como ella no le correspondía. Pasó un largo tiempo hablando, mientras la joven asentía en una incómoda manera; le incomodaba ser alagada por el sujeto que ella más despreciaba, pero le incomodó incluso más cuando por momentos dejaba a un lado ese odio y prestaba atención a todas sus encantadoras palabras. Definitivamente, Sokka sabía cómo cortejar a una mujer, y ni siquiera ella era capaz de negar tal hecho. Pero nuevamente, ese muchacho se ganó un semblante frío por parte de su amada, ese semblante llegó justo en el momento crucial.

Con pasos firmes y lentos se le acercó, llevaba consigo un encaro seductor. Tomó nuevamente su mano y se arrodilló frente a ella. Y fue ahí, en ese mismo día, cuando le propuso lo peor.

"Mi amada Suki, de la tierra de Kyoshi; por favor compadécete de mi alma y concédele su mayor deseo. Suki, cásate conmigo." Al escuchar la última frase, la mencionada se alteró por completo. Estaba segura de que jamás en su vida sería la esposa de una persona como tal, pero este hombre ya había previsto su respuesta, antes de que ella se negara, él se le adelantó. Puso un anillo de oro puro y brillante en su dedo, y mientras ella lo veía curiosa, él se puso de pie. Dejó a un lado sus gestos tan dulces, ahora era imponente, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

"Si tú me rechazas y sales de aquí sin haber aceptado, entonces yo me aseguraré de hacértelas pagar. Si no aceptas este compromiso, juro que voy a quitarte lo más preciado; voy a asesinar a tu familia. Luego haré sufrir a tu pueblo, y para finalizar te dejaré pudriendo en prisión. Más te vale aceptar preciosa, al menos que quieras ver a toda esta gente derramar sangre y lagrimas de dolor."

"¡No! Tú no harías eso."

"claro que sí, nada en este mundo me lo impide. Solo tú eres capaz de detener esto, nadie más… que tú." Suki derramaba lágrimas y su corazón se estremecía con fiereza. Suspiró sonoramente y luego dijo su decisión.

"No puedo creer que haya sido tan ingenua como para creer que tú… que habías cambiado. ¿Sabes? Estoy dispuesta a salvar a mi pueblo, yo los amo y sacrificaría mi vida. Es por eso que acepto, no porque te ame, sino porque los aprecio a ellos."

La joven indígena se quedó estática en el mismo lugar, y Sokka, por su parte, se conformó con tenerla por esposa, pensando que luego le habría de enamorar. Sin más que decir todo se acordó.

Pasaron meses planeando todo, poniendo a las indígenas a coser un vestido blanco con las bellas y costosas telas que ellos les brindaban; haciendo que los campesinos construyeran con sus propias manos un gran altar. No lo harían en público por causa del bienestar de Sokka, pero aún así Sokka exigió que todo fuese esplendido y formal. Y así tuvieron una boda en lo secreto, se llevó a cabo una noche de invierno; una noche nublada en la que ni la luz de la luna de asomó. De esta situación solo había una persona satisfecha; no fue Suki, sino su ahora esposo, Sokka.

Ahora Suki yacía en ese altar con un velo sobre su rostro, derramando lágirmas sigilosas a más no poder. Intentaba contener su tristeza, la de vivir atada al hombre que más odiaba por el resto de sus días. Condenada.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les entrego otro capítulo, y quiero agradecer a** _Hina Sora_ **y a** _Kataang100fan_ **por dejar sus reviews. Hasta la proxima, para mientras, por favooor diganme que opinan del fic. **

**Nos leemos, GirlBender :***


	3. Mi mujer y su embriaguez

_**HOLAA! como están todos? espero que bien... :$**_

_**Bien, no haré más largo el asunto, aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo, el tercero, titulado "Mi Mujer y su Embriaguez"**_

* * *

_**S**__i ella creía que todo andaba mal cada vez que Sokka le cortejaba, ahora creería que todo iba peor._

Suki fue obligada a vivir al lado de su detestable marido, tal y como la sagrada ley lo declaraba. Pero no era solo eso, sino que Sokka debía esconderla a cada instante. Su boda había sido en secreto por el bien de aquel apuesto y joven general; por causa de las leyes en contra de las mezclas y por su elevada posición en más de una tierra; para conservar su puesto y la integridad de su impecable y pulcra reputación. Él no sería capaz de mancharla, pues el miedo de los eventos que le podrían seguir apoderaba cada membrana de su mente y cuerpo, aunque él jamás lo admitiese. El miedo a ser desterrado, a quedarse en pobreza, a que cuando el consejo del rey se enterara, le arrebatase lo que él poseía, o peor aún, a que le acecinaran.

Pero eso era solo una parte de Sokka, en cambio, con ella, su otra forma de ser surgía. Era claro que aquel fornido y gran moreno le amaba. Se lo demostraba a diario. Cada mañana la despertaba llena de dulces besos y cientos de tiernas caricias, le traía flores coloridas, le compraba bellas joyas, le profesaba su amor eterno con hermosos poemas y melosas palabras… él le mencionaba a diario lo hermosa que ella era y más aun cuando sonreía; siempre le decía cuanto la amaba y que ella era la única dueña de su corazón. En un principio se sintió como un hecho incomodo para aquella campesina, no había dudas de que en su mente, siempre le guardaría rencor por todo aquel daño que había provocado en su aldea, en Kyoshi. Ella simplemente lo había odiado, es más, a veces le repugnaba su sola presencia. Pero sin saber cómo o cuando, aquel muchacho lo estaba logrando. Estaba enamorándole poco a poco, y aunque su mente no deseaba admitirlo, el que mandaba era su frágil y pequeño corazón.

Ese corazón que tenía la dulce chica. Y le aterraba en sobremanera confesarlo, ni se atrevía a pensarlo, aunque fuese en secreto, pero ese mismo corazón ahora sufría lentamente, pues se enamoraba día con día de su más grande enemigo. Por algo decían que el corazón no entendía razones; por algo dijeron que los opuestos se atraen. Ahora ella le sonreía y ya no era incomodo dormir a su lado, ahora ella comenzaba a apreciar al muchacho, aunque su mente no deseara lo mismo. Todo aquello se convirtió en conflicto, no con él, sino con ella misma. Se odiaba por quererlo, odiaba que el fuese tan dulce con ella, porque todos esos gestos eran los que la estaban comenzando a enamorar. Se odiaba por odiar a su más grande enemigo. Eso le lastimaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, el hecho de amar y odiar a la vez.

Pero ese cariño que le tomaba no era más que un efímero pasatiempo, y regresaba al anochecer, cada vez en que el sol se escondía tras las montañas y los aposentos.

No solo hubo amor y dulzura, de vez en cuando se escucharon peleas y llantos. No eran llantos tristes, eran lágrimas que emanaban rabia; rabia hacia el joven Sokka por ocultarla a cada segundo. Y es que cuando los soldados y hombres llegaban, ella debía de ocultarse; o incluso a veces la trataba mal frente a los ojos de aquellos mismos. Y eso le dolía, más ahora que lo comenzaba a querer. Y eso también provocaba resentimiento hacia ella misma, por amar a alguien que la hacía sentir mal. Suki estaba volviéndose un misterio: por las mañanas era radiante, pero en el transcurso del día cambiaba. Para esa joven ahora todo se había vuelto un mar de rabia, **_odio_** y aprecio.

* * *

_"Como usted lo ordene mi general."_

Y si de por sí ya todo había empeorado, más desgracia no acababa de llegarles; Ahora si se pondría más grave el asunto. Ahora el rey deseaba un reporte de todo lo que Sokka había hecho y logrado; después de todo no era de pedirse menos, él era de confianza, era el general más allegado al rey… Sokka era casi de su familia, de la gran y prestigiosa familia real.

Sokka había meditado demasiado en eso, había algo en esas diversas frases y cuestionamientos que no lograban encajar con el prospecto de la vida "perfecta" que ahora estaba viviendo. Él no podía pedir más en estos momentos; estaba con la mujer que amaba, era rico y próspero sobre todos los demás, había descubierto nuevos terrenos, era allegado al rey y estaba comprometido con su ahijada….

_¡Sokka estaba comprometido! ¡¿Pero en que había estado pensando?!_

Antes de conocer estas tierras, Sokka le había entregado su amor a una bella mujer de ojos claros, esa mujer conocida como Toph Bei Fong, la ahijada del poderoso rey de su nación. Era por eso que sintió un gran pesar al escuchar las ordenes que su legítimo gobernador le enviaba, se sentía miserable y lleno de culpa, pues había traicionado el corazón de su querida ahijada. Y por eso había ordenado a sus soldados más importantes que ellos se encargaran de escribir el reporte y enviárselo al rey, claro, no sin antes revisarlo él con sus propios ojos; verificar que no hubiesen malos rumores sobre él.

Sokka sentía que iba a fallecer. Se sentía una opresión enorme en su pecho. Era culpable de todo ahora; si esa joven se llegaba a enterar de que él ahora se había casado y enamorado fervientemente de una sucia campesina, de seguro que quedaría dolida y el rey al notarlo lo mandaría a ejecutar. Toph no tenía culpa alguna. Ella le había dado amor incondicional al general Sokka desde el primer instante en que sus miradas toparon, ella lo adoraba con fervor y daba todo por obtener aprobación alguna del chico. Fue por ello que Sokka se enamoró de Toph Bei Fong, y poco después se comprometieron, estando dispuestos a sellar su amor con una promesa eterna de sagrado matrimonio. Pero ser el hombre que viviría con la ahijada del rey no solo fue un cuento de hadas, hablando románticamente; eso le hizo ser conocido, y de alguna manera el rey lo ascendió al puesto de general, otorgándole así una enorme e importante tarea: descubrir y conquistar nuevas tierras, poner el nombre de su nación en alto y traer nuevas riquezas para su ciudad.

Y así fue como Sokka se marchó. Acompañado de una multitud de soldados que emitieran sus órdenes y complacieran su voluntad, el general recorrió el mundo en busca de nuevas tierras. Y entre el naufragio y la desesperación se olvidó de aquella buena mujer, esa chica de cabellos oscuros que juró siempre amarle, recordarle, y entregarle todo su corazón. Y aún así se olvidó de ella, cuando vio a una desconocida campesina. Esa indígena de ojos claros y sensual complexión; portadora de prendas típicas y terrosas, que dentro de sí, en el fondo, portaban un gran y gentil corazón. Sokka nunca supo cómo, pero solo le bastó verla para saber que todo habría de estar bien.

Y tuvo que pelear por ella. Por ella armó guerra y batalla. Ahora no le importaba nada más que quedarse junto a ella, por eso estuvo dispuesto a pelear contra los guerreros de Kyoshi y de arrebatar sus vidas con firmes estocadas que atravesaban cuerpos por medio de filosas armas y espadas. Él no batalló por conquistar un pueblo, Sokka había batallado con el propósito de quedarse con ella a su lado. Pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevó cuando cayó en que ella no le correspondía. Por eso tuvo que cambiar su forma de ser y enviarle obsequios día con día; obsequios que ella siempre rechazó, cortejos y coqueteos que ella siempre denegó. Parecía que Suki le odiaba, eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Le estremecía hasta las entrañas ver esa mirada fría que lo acusaba constantemente, cuando él lo único que deseaba era recibir una llena de pasión. Y así decidió hacerla su mujer, hacer que ella le perteneciese y sin importar cuanto más le llevase, estaba decidido a conquistarla y enamorarla, seguro de que ella debía quedarse siempre con él.

Y al parecer lo había logrado lentamente, pero de pronto y de la nada este asunto le apareció. En su mente no hallaba las palabras para decirle al rey la nueva vida que llevaba, mucho menos de deshacerse de Suki y de negarle su eterno amor. Sokka era capaz de todo por ella, incluso daría su vida si tan solo ella se lo pidiese. No. Definitivamente habría de callar ese pendiente compromiso, lo que importaba ahora es que Suki cayese rendida a sus pies.

Por eso pasó la semana, pero fue ciertamente diferente. Sokka había ocultado a Suki de todos, echando a perder todo el progreso en su amorosa relación. Ahora Suki le reclamaba a cada instante, llorando enfadada y pegando con sus pequeñas y finas manos los fuertes pectorales del general, repitiendo una y otra vez cuanto le odiaba por haberla escondido o peor aún, por fingir despreciarla frente a los demás. Suki merecía respeto, era su esposa después de todo.

* * *

Ahí llegaba otra: de nuevo otra de sus miles y sentimentales disculpas con su mujer. Era la tercera vez en ese soleado día en que se había disculpado; parecía que nada se daría por remediado alguna vez. Paso así el día y el moreno de ojos azules llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería, por esta vez, dejar a su amada esposa sola por un par de horas. Por eso se marchó y fue a trabajar en aquel reporte que debían enviar. Aunque eso no le impedía pensar en ella, pensar en su sonrisa y en esos labios que le causaban placer, esos que probaba en ciertas ocasiones, cuando la despertaba o cuando algún beso él robaba a su mujer. Ella se enfadaba y le pedía no hacerlo, pero para él era inevitable, era saborear la felicidad más pura en esta vida. Era llegar a sonreír y tocar el cosmos.

Sokka llegó por la noche a su hogar escondido en lo profundo de aquellas tierras, esperando a que su esposa estuviese en casa y listo para disculparse nuevamente. Llevó consigo un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas, y en otra mano una costosa botella de vino tinto, una que había guardado consigo desde que salió de su nación, y no la había utilizado todavía porque creyó que lo mejor sería reservarla para algo más especial. Y esa noche si sería especial. No sabía cómo pero la seduciría y cautivaría.

* * *

_Con tal fervor la tomó en brazos, ella no se opuso ni se pudo resistir._

_ De pronto y de la nada ya se había acostumbrado _

_a sentir aquel aroma y esa suave y dulce calidez. _

_Aquel apuesto hombre le besaba,_

_Le besaba fervientemente para luego suplicar perdón._

_Pronto abrió la botella de vino, _

_¡Y gritó por el festejo al amor!_

_Y así ellos dos bebieron juntos,_

_Bebieron hasta que uno se embriagó._

_Y por ser la mujer más delicada,_

_Esta fue la que cayó a los encantos del licor_

_Ahora confesaba mil verdades_

_Y entre aquellas confesaba su pasión._

_Por eso él decidió tomarla _

_Y de la forma más intima posible,_

_Concluyó en volverla su mujer,_

_Él la deseaba solo para él, _

_ÉL deseaba ser aquel que siempre la llenase de placer._

_Y así, con enorme cautela la llevó,_

_Arrastrada fue a las penumbras de su habitación;_

_Donde la mujer luchaba con sus sentidos embriagados_

_Pues lo que en su mente deseaba era negarse a esa petición._

_Ella estaba siendo forzada, él le pedía ahora algo más,_

_Y ella excedida de tragos, ebria, _

_¡A la tentación no se pudo negar!_

_Así pasaron su noche, donde esa mujer bajó su guardia y se lo permitió._

_Y ahora, aunque no lo desease, ella era de él y él le pertenecía a la mujer. _

_Fue por causa de una botella de vino, una oscura noche y ese beso lleno de vigor,_

_Fue así como comenzó todo,_

_Como empezó ese festejo al amor. _


	4. A Pasos Contados

_**HOLA, fickers! :D Como la han pasado?**_

**si, lo sé, es algo taaaarde para publicar un capitulo, y me he retrasado muchísimo... es solo que debido a los escasos reviews, decidí pararla allí y hacer algun otro trabajo. **_De hecho, los hice. (Auto-publicidad) He hecho otro capitulo para "Año nuevo, Otro Diario" y tambien escribí otras historias, de otro fandom claro, "La puerta que en la ilusión se abre" y "I KISSED A GIRL" de Naruto._** pero en fin, eso no importa. Diganme que talles parece el capitulo, espero ansiosa sus reviews! Nos leemos.**

* * *

_Uno…dos…tres._ Tres barcos se asomaban a la orilla del puerto de la isla, eran enormes, sobre todo el que iba en el medio. De pronto algo resonó en el muelle: fue el sonido de tres puentes abriendo camino para las numerosas tripulaciones de los barcos. De los dos barcos de a los lados, salieron dos hombres montados sobres grandes y galanes caballos; quienes inmediatamente cruzaron los terrosos senderos para ir a dar con el aposento de su general, Sokka South.

_Cuatro… ocho… doce… dieciséis._ El ciclo se repitió raudo y constante.

Los caballos se escuchaban resonando en la tierra violentamente, cada galopeo que daban, cuando se levantaba el polvo tras sus pesuñas, cada crujir de ramas en el sendero. Fue algo tardío, pero veloz. Después de todo, la distancia a la que se hallaba su cabaña le ganó a la rapidez de esos fuertes animales. Nadie habría imaginado lo que estaba a punto de pasar en ese día; ese que aparentó, por momentos efímeros, ser un día alegre y pacífico, donde el apuesto moreno compartiría tiempo a solas con su bella y fina mujer. Esa que apenas una noche atrás, le había dado como regalo la mejor noche de su vida: el solo recordar eso le hacía estremecerse de satisfacción, le alegraba saber que ahora, ella si lo quería.

Pero como nada en esta vida es eterno, esta hermosa temporada de amoríos llegó a su fin.

_Seis…siete…ocho….nueve….diez._ Ya llevaban diez golpes insistentes en la puerta, y Suki optó, finalmente, por salir a ver de qué se trataba; incluso cuando su marido le había ordenado que se alejara de esa entrada. Y cuando lo hizo, pensó que Sokka probablemente habría sido sabio al decirle aquello. Unos hombres altos y de tez clara, con cabellos negros y castaños, la empujaron violentamente para apartarla de su camino, Y sin cuestionarle antes entraron a la fuerza, excusándose en que eran mandatos del rey. Obligaron a Suki a decirles dónde se encontraba Sokka, y esta no se opuso, les dijo exactamente cuál era su ubicación.

Y vaya sorpresa la que Sokka se llevó cuando un par de hombres derribaron la puerta de su oficina privada. Ellos extendieron un pergamino escrito por su gobernante, y lo leyeron en voz alta para que el ojiazul escuchara. El rey había ordenado a Sokka, su general más confiado y el aún prometido de su ahijada, que se quedara a expandir colonias en esa pequeña tribu de Kyoshi, y que viviese ahí y gobernase el lugar. Aquello para Sokka sonó bastante bien, hasta que le dijeron el requisito obligatorio que él hacía tiempo había intentado omitir.

Debía contraer matrimonio y gobernar el lugar al lado de Toph Bei Fong. Y debían dejar heredero, por lo menos a un solo hijo; un varón.

.

.

.

.

Eso sí que fue un impacto. Tanto para Sokka como para Suki, quién se había quedado a escuchar desde el otro lado de la pared.

Cuando escuchó eso, casi cayó sentada al suelo, y de no ser por la escoba que cargaba en una mano, no habría mantenido el balance. Estaba atónita, no sabía qué hacer, pensar o decir. Solo sentía un enorme nudo en sus cuerdas vocales, y su corazón se estrujaba ante el primer pensamiento que le cruzó: Ella era la más estúpida persona existente en este mundo… por haberse enamorado de un sucio traidor… y por haber caído en sus enredos.

Parecía que la pobre chica había visto un fantasma. Y hubiese preferido eso, porque nada se comparó al impacto que causaron en ella las palabras que había escuchado. De pronto oyó unos ruidos, y recuperó la compostura. Sus ojos, que ahora se hallaban brillosos, se dirigieron al marco de la puerta, de donde salieron esos soldados sin siquiera notar su presencia, pues tal y como todos los otros, pensaron que Suki no era más que una simple campesina y sirvienta. ¡Pero eso era lo que menos le importó a la chica en ese momento! Lo único que en verdad deseó fue huir de allí para no volver nunca jamás.

.

Y _dos… tres…. Cuatro… cinco_…. Ni todas esas respiraciones hicieron que Suki reaccionara. Lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar un grito al cielo; y seguido de eso se escucharon unos cuantos pasos y cosas cayendo. ¡Era cierto! Sokka no estaba solo. Estaba tan impactado por la noticia que olvidó que debía tomar precauciones con su amada y preciosa indígena. Y no se percató de que ella lo escuchó todo, hasta que esta lanzó un grito horrorizado por los aires. Sokka no tenía idea de cómo le explicaría a su mujer eso del compromiso con la ahijada del rey…. No era cualquier cosa, era algo enorme y se podía considerar como una farsa. Pero luego habría de pensar en cómo aclarárselo y si era posible, intentar anular el casamiento con la princesa. Ahora debía salir de esa casita de maderos para buscar a Suki y consolarla.

Conociendo su decidido carácter, ella se había ido lejos y sería difícil de ver.

Pero vaya suerte la que tuvo.

Él estuvo a punto de correr por los bosques, hasta que en su jardín, la pudo encontrar. Ella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, con lágrimas que atravesaban su rostro; se veía tan angelical… parecía una bella niña. Ah, una niña. Sokka no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa sería su hija si Suki le diese una alguna vez. Sin duda la cuidaría mucho, tanto a su bebé como a su amada Esposa. Pero, ¿Por qué pensaba incoherencias cuando su mujer sufría frente a él? ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Qué clase de persona era él como para quedarse allí a imaginar cosas cuando la persona que más amaba en el mundo sufría?

Rápidamente reaccionó y corrió hasta ella. Y cuando se acercó ella solo se volteó, para darle la espalda.

"Déjame en paz, Sokka." Fue lo único que su ser pudo esbozar en ese momento; estaba muy dolida como para decir algo más.

"No Suki, no lo haré hasta que me escuches. Me quedaré a tu lado toda la noche si es necesario. Sólo… solo escúchame; y luego podrás sacar tus conclusiones."

"Claro, debo ser yo la que escuche ahora, ¿No? Debo ser yo la que escuche todo lo que tengas que decir, ¡Cuando tú jamás te dignaste a escuchar mis palabras!"

"¡¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo, mujer?! ¡Por supuesto que te escucho! Yo…. Yo solo no…." Ay no. Suki ya tenía ganada esta discusión. Ella tenía toda la razón y él hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que, la única víctima aquí, era ni más ni menos que Suki. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido de soltera, ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE MARIDO ERA ASÍ CON SU AMADA!?

"¡Claro que no lo haces, Sokka!" Respiró, debía calmarse o quien sabe lo que él haría con sus seres queridos… "t-tu jamás lo hiciste. Desde la primera vez en que te vi, intenté suplicarte misericordia para mi pueblo, más sin embargo tú no me la concediste. Luego te pedí que dejaras de humillarme con tus envíos de regalos frente a las personas que me discriminaban por recibirlos; y tú, nuevamente, me ignoraste. Y luego tu… m-me pediste matrimonio. Pero claro, yo no podía negarme, porque no me escucharías. Esa vez no me dejaste hablar, sólo me amenazaste para que me comprometiera contigo."

"S-Suki… yo lo…"

"¿Y sabes algo, Sokka? Aún con todo eso, me llegué a enamorar de ti. De una forma lenta descubrí que sí tenías un lado bueno… que no eras del todo un monstro, tal y como yo lo creía. Al menos hasta hoy, día en que me di cuenta de que yo solo había sido una diversión para ti. ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una prometida!? Eso me dolió más…. Hubiese sido mejor saberlo."

"Amor, perdóname. Sé que no te escuché, tienes toda la razón." El ojiazul tomó delicadamente el rostro de la joven entre sus manos; y con sus pulgares se deshizo de las lágrimas que lo cubrían. La obligó a verlo a los ojos por segundos, y luego, la abrazó fuertemente. "Créeme que yo no recordaba eso. Cuando vine a este pueblo y te vi, olvidé todo lo que tenía, y solo logré concentrarme en ti, que no te quitabas de mi cabeza ni un segundo. Yo te amo, Suki, y me duele muchísimo verte así. ¿Por qué no solo…. Regresamos a…a casa?"

"No lo sé Sokka, necesito un tiempo para pensarlo. Iré a empacar mis cosas y me largaré mañana a primera hora. Será mejor que te consigas un nuevo juguete sentimental, o mejor aún, que te concentres en tu futura esposa."

Y sin más, Suki hizo lo que había dicho. A la mañana siguiente se marchó por la madrugada, y justo al lado de donde Sokka dormía, dejó su argolla de matrimonio, con una nota que no decía más que una simple palabra: "Adiós."

Cuando Sokka despertó, no cabía en sus emociones. Y para colmo, Un mensaje más le había llegado.

_"En una semana estaré allí, contigo, mi amado. Te he extrañado como no tienes idea, la felicidad me inunda al saber que podremos estar juntos por siempre. _

_Te ama,  
__Toph Bei Fong__. "_

Ese corto y pequeño mensaje desató todo el caos en su ser. Ahora si iba a perder la locura…por desesperación, estrés, mal de amores y… culpa. Sentía, más fuerte e impactante que nada, culpa; por haber ocultado eso a Suki, y por no estar enamorado de la que se supone, es su nueva mujer.

_Lo siento tanto, mis bellas niñas.  
Lamento ser el villano,  
El desgraciado que las hirió  
Sin darse la más mínima cuenta._

_Y ahora en mi triste soledad,  
Ya puedo ver con claridad  
Aquellas noches al lado de una;  
Una que olía a cereza._

_Y ahora con todo este dolor  
que se oculta tras la grandeza,  
Ya puedo rememorar  
Esos besos de sabor a menta._

_Tan distintas, tan hermosas; y aún así las lastimé  
Pero más duele…mucho más que nada,  
Saber que una ya lo ha visto y la otra no lo ve._

_Lo siento mis bellas niñas,  
Espero no hacerlo de nuevo.  
Aunque con todo este amor que siento,  
Creo que tendré que disculparme otra vez más,  
Por amarlas, por herirlas,  
Por ser tan malnacido al dolerlas y resentirlas._

* * *

**hasta el prox. Capitulo! :D**


End file.
